


The east wind is coming, Mycroft

by IpswichMyrtle



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Holmes Brothers, I Believe in Sherlock Holmes, Italiano | Italian, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft IS the British Government, Mycroft-centric, Protective Mycroft, Secret Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IpswichMyrtle/pseuds/IpswichMyrtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal primo capitolo:<br/>« Ringraziò il cielo di essersi sistemata il trucco e i capelli prima di uscire dall'ufficio, l'ultima cosa che voleva era che Mycroft Holmes la considerasse sciatta.<br/>Non ci poteva credere, aveva sempre sentito parlare di lui da suo padre e dai suoi colleghi, aveva sempre immaginato quest'uomo affascinante, sulla trentina, con i capelli e una accennata barba rossa, un portamento da fare invidia e il sarcasmo pungente e irriverente; e ora lo aveva lì davanti a lei, nel suo completo scuro di Armani che sembrava essergli stato cucito addosso. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Those hardest to love need it most.

# The east wind is coming, Mycroft.

 

## “ _Would you call me a saint or a sinner?  
__Would you love me a loser or winner? ”_

### Those hardest to love need it most.

 

Pioveva su Victoria Street quella sera e il freddo aveva deciso di non darle nessuna tregua e continuare a soffiare forte e gelido, facendola rabbrividire così tanto che dovette stringersi un po' di più nel cappotto pesante. I tacchi alti cominciavano a farle davvero male dopo un'intera giornata passata a correre avanti e indietro per Londra ma non doveva pensarci, almeno non in quel momento, perché avrebbe preferito milioni di volte rimanere lì, in piedi, nascosta nell'ombra della strada, che tornare a casa da suo padre e doversi sorbire la solita paternale su come stesse mandando a rotoli la propria vita e non stesse facendo nulla di produttivo. « Mphf. Produttivo. » sibilò stringendo i denti e riprendendo a camminare, quasi marciare, imprimendo tutta la rabbia che aveva in ogni passo.  
Cosa intendeva poi per produttivo suo padre, Mairwen* non l'aveva mai capito, eppure molti anni prima aveva ingenuamente creduto che sarebbe stato fiero di lei, alla notizia che la sua unica figlia aveva deciso di intraprendere un'ardua e lunga carriera in polizia.  
A Scotland Yard, precisamente.  
Quale genitore non sarebbe orgoglioso di una cosa simile?  
Suo padre, appunto. L'ottuso, nazionalista, conservativo e iperprotettivo Dixon Bloodworth, una di quelle persone che cercavano di tenere ''pulita'' e sicura l'Inghilterra e che non avrebbero mai accettato di vedere la figlia entrare a far parte del reparto investigazioni – e i motivi di questa opposizione, che andava avanti da due anni ormai, non le erano ancora del tutto chiari.   
La pioggia continuava a cadere, sottile, quasi impertinente; cadeva secca sui pochi lembi di pelle scoperta ma non ci faceva attenzione. Un passo dopo l'altro avanzava, senza curarsi di chi le stava intorno, assaporando il silenzio che sapeva non avrebbe trovato nella villa sontuosa in cui, alla fin fine, si stava dirigendo. Perché _doveva,_ o avrebbe dovuto sentirlo lamentarsi per una settimana di fila su come lei fosse venuta su così ribelle e maleducata.  
_Ribelle_.  
Erano anni che glielo ripeteva. Mairwen era ribelle soltanto perché aveva scelto da sola quale sarebbe stato il suo futuro e non si era mai fatta strada nell'alta società inglese tra figli di politici, banchieri e aristocratici. _Ribelle_ perché era un investigatore, donna, non così tanto intelligente da spaventare, era nella media, ma pur sempre una _donna_. E andare a zonzo con una pistola sempre carica, il cerca-persone sempre attivo e un distintivo erano cose da uomini.  
Sacrificare la propria vita per proteggere gli altri, o meglio per proteggere la sua amata Inghilterra, era una cosa che non poteva fare semplicemente perché era nata con il sesso sbagliato. E la cosa la irritava. Non c'era niente che le piaceva più di esser donna, nel senso materiale del termine. Adorava prendersi cura di sé e del suo corpo, era inondata di abiti di alta sartoria e gioielli costosi - ovviamente comprati con i soldi del _paparino -_ ma nessuno vedeva in lei qualcosa di più. Come se la sua caparbia, l'intelligenza e l'enorme curiosità per ogni piccolo dettaglio non fossero niente. Lei era il suo aspetto, solo e soltanto quello e forse era anche per questo motivo che a 24 anni non aveva ancora avuto una relazione. Non di quelle _serie_ almeno. Non di quelle _durature_ , soprattutto, perché non c'erano ancora stati occhi che non si fossero soffermati sul seno fin troppo grande o le gambe troppo grosse. Ma fortunatamente, c'era qualcosa nelle relazioni che non l'attirava per niente, quasi le metteva ansia l'idea di dover condividere il suo tempo con qualcuno, _offrirlo e sprecarlo con qualcuno_. Aveva cose più importanti a cui pensare, come essere arrivata al cancello di casa ed essersi accorta della cena che stava prendendo luogo proprio lì, nel salone finemente arredato. La calma e la pace, che aveva tanto agognato per tutta la giornata, avrebbero dovuto aspettare forse in eterno perché sapeva perfettamente cosa sarebbe successo una volta entrata. Avrebbe salutato cordialmente, così come l'etichetta e l'educazione volevano, accennato un mezzo inchino perché non si sarebbe trovata davanti a persone comuni, no di certo; avrebbe dovuto far buon viso a cattivo gioco e fingersi bella e svampita, sorbire le cattiverie gratuite del padre e dei suoi amici Lord poco inclini all'apertura mentale e, soprattutto, avrebbe dovuto passare la notte a lavorare sul caso che le era stato affidato.  
Ancora ferma lì fuori, Mairwen si morse il labbro inferiore e si maledisse per non aver accettato l'invito di fare il turno di notte in centrale, propostole da Gregory Lestrade. « Giuro che la prossima volta gli do retta. » sbuffò di nuovo, aprendo il cancello e avviandosi verso la porta d'ingresso. Quella sera avrebbe tanto voluto che il vialetto interno non finisse mai, non aveva proprio voglia di fingere, lo aveva fatto per troppi anni e non ne aveva più le forze, ma prima di tutto non voleva assolutamente ascoltare le poco brillanti conversazioni sui soldi e i terroristi che di lì a poco le avrebbero fuso il cervello.  
C'erano davvero poche cose che avrebbero potuto far innervosire una persona calma e paziente come Mairwen, e le cene con suo padre e i suoi amici aristocratici erano al primo posto.

Uno scatto secco, metallico e l'enorme porta d'ingresso bianca e lucida l'accolse in quella che da anni non considerava più come casa. Tolse il cappotto, appendendolo nella piccola cabina armadio proprio a destra dell'entrata e, senza mai staccarsi dalla sua adorata Céline* che riusciva a contenere tutto il suo mondo, si incamminò lentamente verso il suo personale patibolo; non che tre passi contati verso destra fossero chissà cosa, ma a lei pesavano più di un macigno. Solo l'idea di rivedere quelle facce così snob e piene di sé le faceva ribollire il sangue e la situazione peggiorava se solo si ricordava che quelle erano le stesse persone che avevano in mano l'Inghilterra e la controllavano da cima a fondo.  
« Tanto potenti quanto stupidi. » fu solo un sussurro, andato perso per il vociare generale troppo alto.  
_''Fortunatamente.''_  
Potevano avere tutta l'astuzia e la potenza di questo e dell'altro mondo ma stare a tavola con loro significava tornare indietro nel tempo, precisamente al medioevo, tanto erano bigotti e chiusi nelle loro gabbie d'oro. Ognuno era così pieno del proprio ego da poterci mangiare per giorni interi, le conversazioni si basavano esclusivamente su quali missioni della CIA avevano terminato, quali terroristi avevano fermato e ovviamente i meriti se li prendevano da soli, come se i militari e Scotland Yard non li avessero aiutati.  
'' _Senza noi siete solo dei burattinai con i fili spezzati.Vorrei proprio vedere chi di voi sa impugnare davvero una pistola.''_  
Per non parlare poi di come trattavano le mogli e le figlie, relegate a sperperare solo il denaro in vestiti e gioielli, per poi indossarli senza un minimo di grazia e distinzione. Non che lei fosse da meno, moriva dentro quando vedeva un nuovo Valentino o Saab ma di certo non viveva in funzione di una carta di credito né sembrava appena uscita da un circo quando si preparava per delle serate eleganti.  
'' _Sempre fortunatamente_.''  
In questo aveva preso dal ramo giusto della famiglia, quello di sua madre, e in sere come quella riusciva _quasi_ a capirla e perdonarla per averli lasciati all'improvviso, senza avvisare, ed essere completamente scomparsa dalla loro vite. Era ormai irrintracciabile, come la sua voglia di salutare quelle persone.  
« Oh guarda un po' chi è tornata all'ovile, la mia _investigatrice_ da strapazzo. Sono due giorni che non ti vediamo in giro, io e Nils ci stavamo preoccupando. »  
« Così tanto da organizzare una cena in onore della mia scomparsa, padre? »  
Se il sarcasmo di fronte ai suoi colleghi era quello che voleva, chi era Mairwen per poterglielo negare?  
Posò la Céline* sullo scrittoio del salone e prese il calice di vino rosso che Nils, il loro maggiordomo tuttofare, le stava porgendo.  
«É un piacere avervi qui stasera, spero che mio padre non vi stia annoiando con i suoi soliti elogi alla monarchia. »  
Si rivolse a tutti gli invitati, guardandoli negli occhi uno per uno. Li conosceva tutti, dal primo all'ultimo, sapeva qualsiasi cosa di loro grazie agli archivi di Scotland Yard – che tecnicamente non le era permesso consultare, ma questo è un altro discorso. Rivolse loro uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi finti e alzò leggermente il calice in segno di saluto, per poi aspettare che ricominciassero tutti a parlare e mettersi giusto un po' da parte, in modo che nessuno la disturbasse.  
« Mia cara, è un piacere vederti. Da quando sei stata assunta a Scotland Yard non ti vediamo più né alle cene né alle feste. Non dovresti chiuderti così tanto nel lavoro, _il fisico comincia a risentirne_. »   
Ogni tanto dimenticava che in quelle occasioni la solitudine non era minimamente contemplata.  
« Signora Ashworth non deve preoccuparsi per la mia salute, sto bene, un po' di curve in più non hanno mai fatto male a nessuno, ma comunque è sempre un _piacere_ vederla. »  
Bisognava avere sempre la risposta pronta durante incontri del genere, soprattutto quando le frasi erano seguite da eloquenti sguardi di disapprovazione che alludevano all'aver messo su qualche chilo. Peccato che Eleonor Ashworth non avesse la minima idea degli addestramenti che Mairwen era costretta a fare, che portavano la sua massa muscolare ad aumentare e che quindi compromettevano la sua idea e voglia di avere un fisico snello e ''asciutto''. Da quando Moriarty era tornato, il Governo Britannico aveva ordinato a qualsiasi agente e ispettore di avere almeno gli addestramenti di livello base – ed è quasi lapalissiano sottolineare che lei era arrivata a quelli avanzati, che in realtà erano riservati solo agli agenti della CIA... Ma ogni tanto le regole potevano essere infrante, almeno finché nessuno se ne accorgeva.  
« Comunque, tesoro, lascia che ti presenti una persona speciale, non penso tu l'abbia mai incontrato. » continuò la signora Ashworth avvicinandosi alla ragazza così tanto da finire il suo discorso sussurrandole all'orecchio. « É costantemente sotto copertura ed è un pezzo grosso del Governo. Si dice persino che abbia spesso incontri segreti con la Regina in persona. »  
« Signora Ashworth, vorrei ricordarle che in questa casa siete quasi tutti sotto copertura tranne me. E vi conosco da anni. Chi sarebbe questa persona speciale? »  
L'unica risposta che la ragazza ricevette fu uno sguardo malizioso, dopodiché sentì prendersi per mano e venne trascinata contro ogni suo volere nella stanza di fronte, dove soltanto tre persone erano intente a sorseggiare costoso champagne.  
« Signora Ashworth penso sia meglio che rimanga di là, non vorrei che mio padre bevesse troppo. »  
Mairwen avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di non trovarsi immischiata in qualche strana faccenda; con Eleonor c'era sempre da preoccuparsi, aveva la tendenza ad immischiarsi negli affari degli altri e a volerli risolvere. In questo le ricordava molto sé stessa, ma almeno lei sapeva cosa significassero le parole ''no'', ''privacy'' e ''fatti personali''.  
« Oh Mai, per piacere, lascia perdere tuo padre per una volta e fatti presentare il Signor Holmes. »  
_Holmes_.  
Aveva sentito quel cognome milioni e milioni di volte in due anni e non portava mai nulla di buono. A Scotland Yard, _Holmes_ significava _guai_ grazie a tutta una serie di scandali, crimini e problemi sempre legati a Sherlock. Ma c'era un'altra persona con lo stesso cognome, di cui si parlava poco. Aveva provato a cercare qualche informazione in più ma nessuno era mai riuscito a dirle niente di preciso, che già non sapesse, su-   
« Mycroft Holmes, le presento Mairwen, la figlia di Lord Bloodworth. »  
Quegli occhi di ghiaccio, di cui aveva sempre sentito parlare, la stavano scannerizzando da cima a fondo. Poteva quasi percepirli mentre si spostavano rapidi su e giù per il suo corpo ad analizzare ogni piccolo particolare che nessun altro avrebbe mai notato. Ringraziò il cielo di essersi sistemata il trucco e i capelli prima di uscire dall'ufficio, l'ultima cosa che voleva era che Mycroft Holmes la considerasse sciatta. Non ci poteva credere, aveva sempre sentito parlare di lui da suo padre e dai suoi colleghi, aveva sempre immaginato quest'uomo affascinante, sulla trentina*, con i capelli e una accennata barba rossa, un portamento da fare invidia e il sarcasmo pungente e irriverente; e ora lo aveva lì davanti a lei, nel suo completo scuro di Armani che sembrava essergli stato cucito addosso.  
« Finalmente ci incontriamo Miss. Bloodworth, la sua fama la precede, ho sentito tanto parlare di lei. »  
« Spero non abbia sentito solo cose negative, Signor Holmes. »  
« Più o meno, ma nulla di così compromettente, mi aspettavo di meglio. » le rispose prendendole la mano destra, già a mezz'aria, e sfiorandole le nocche con le labbra. Mycroft quasi si compiacque nel constatare che quel delicato profumo di lavanda, che sentiva da un bel po' circolare nella stanza, proveniva proprio da lei. E si stupì anche di come la ragazza fosse così diversa da come veniva descritta: era elegante e raffinata, in perfetto ordine nonostante avesse dovuto risolvere due casi nella stessa giornata. Ma soprattutto fu lieto di scoprire che non era affatto contenta di essere lì proprio come non lo era lui, ma c'erano cose che andavano fatte e ormai Mycroft Holmes si era abituato a quella vita di obblighi e compromessi. L'Inghilterra era salva anche perché riusciva a mantenere buoni rapporti con e tra tutti quei Lord e una cena non gli avrebbe di certo scombussolato la vita, o almeno così credeva.

  
  
 


	2. Di cannella e Chardonnay.

 

### Di cannella e Chardonnay.

  


C'era qualcosa nel tono della sua voce, così profonda e scura, che continuava ad attirarla, era come se non riuscisse a smettere di ascoltare ogni suono da lui pronunciato. Pendeva dalle sue labbra, ascoltava estasiata la conversazione che Mycroft Holmes stava avendo con uno dei Lord, quando invece avrebbe dovuto fare più attenzione a quello che Eleonor Ashworth le stava dicendo. Aveva lo sguardo fisso su un punto indefinito del tavolo, tra la bottiglia di Chardonnay e il candelabro laccato in oro, il viso rivolto verso la donna ma l'attenzione concentrata su quello che stavano dicendo proprio di fronte a lei.  
« Mairwen, mi stai ascoltando? »  
Fu proprio Eleonor a risvegliarla e a riportarla alla realtà, aveva ancora il bicchiere di vino a mezz'aria e fortunatamente era riuscita a cogliere qualcosa di quello che le aveva detto negli ultimi quaranta minuti – anche se avrebbe preferito parlare di tutto tranne che di _quell_ ' argomento.  
« Certo che l'ascolto, mi stava elencando tutti i _meravigliosi e quasi infiniti_ pregi dello scapolo d'oro della City. »  
La donna non colse assolutamente il tono ironico e, felice che il suo sproloquio non fosse andato perduto, le prese la mano sinistra – quella non impegnata a reggere il calice di vino. Rimase per qualche secondo in silenzio, guardando la ragazza con sguardo particolarmente serio, la mano morbida e rugosa sempre appoggiata sulla sua e Mairwen ebbe l'impressione di sapere perfettamente che cosa le stesse per chiedere. Quello sguardo, tra il rassegnato e l'indignato era ciò che _si meritava_ per non essersi impegnata seriamente con nessun uomo e per non aver mai messo la sua vita amorosa prima del lavoro e della realizzazione personale. Era ormai un anno che le mogli degli _amici_ di suo padre la costringevano in appuntamenti al buio con uno qualsiasi dei loro figli o figli di chicchessia, perché non volevano che l'unica erede dei Bloodworth rimanesse, appunto, _unica_. Cosa avrebbe fruttato loro, questo Mairwen non se lo riusciva ad immaginare, ma sapeva perfettamente che avrebbe continuato a boicottare quegli appuntamenti fino alla fine dei suoi giorni; o almeno fino a quando non avrebbe incontrato qualcuno che avrebbe saputo dirle chi era il vero _mostro_ in Frankenstein di Mary Shelley, e ci sarebbero voluti anni, anzi forse secoli o almeno così aveva creduto fino a quella sera.  
« Tesoro, ormai hai 24 anni non credi... »   
_Il dessert_.  
Fu l'annuncio dell'ultima portata di quella cena tanto noiosa quanto angosciante, a salvarla da quella che sarebbe altrimenti stata una lunga conversazione su quanto le servisse un uomo perché _era in periodo fertile,_ e una relazione stabile e dei bambini le avrebbero procurato una felicità immensa. _L'omicidio_ le avrebbe procurato una gioia immensa quella sera, un qualsiasi omicidio o tentato suicidio, una rapina, persino un attacco a Buckingham Palace; avrebbe desiderato succedesse qualsiasi cosa pur di allontanarsi dalla signora Ashworth e dall'ingombrante e pedante argomento _casa e famiglia._ Come se nella vita non potesse esserci altro, come se lei non potesse essere altro che una moglie e una madre.  
« _Il Medioevo del ventunesimo secolo._ »   
Biascicò scocciata, prendendo l'ennesimo sorso di vino e osservando il meraviglioso dolce alla cannella che Nils le stava porgendo in quell'istante.   
Chardonnay e cannella, due dei suoi sapori preferiti.  
Ringraziò mentalmente il maggiordomo per il tempismo e si preparò a gustare con tutta la calma del mondo quel meraviglioso pezzetto di paradiso che era stato appositamente preparato per lei, perché l'unica cosa positiva dell'avere un maggiordomo fisso per vent'anni era proprio che ormai avesse imparato a conoscere tutti i suoi piatti preferiti. Forse quella serata avrebbe potuto concludersi bene, _forse_ dopo quel dessert avrebbe potuto usare una qualsiasi scusa per rintanarsi nella sua camera e lavorare nel silenzio più assoluto, senza sentirsi soffocare dalla presenza di tutte quelle persone che così tanto detestava.   
Forse, forse in quel momento _niente_ le importava perché aveva appena preso il primo boccone e il mondo le sembrò perfetto così com'era. Ecco, quella era una delle relazioni migliori che avesse mai iniziato, quella con il cibo s'intende. Da quando suo padre le aveva regalato un mese di lezioni di cucina con Alain Ducasse, famosissimo chef francese con addirittura una somma complessiva di 21 stelle Michelin, Mairwen aveva imparato ad amare la cucina in modo spassionato, così tanto che da quando era tornata l'aveva usata come sfogo per praticamente _tutto_. Ogni volta che non si sentiva bene, ogni mattina in cui si alzava nervosa o triste, quando sentiva di non reggere la pressione che ogni caso le comportava, le bastava accendere le luci soffuse dell'enorme cucina di Villa Bloodworth, mettere su della musica rilassante e cominciare a cucinare. Il rumore delle stoviglie, il coltello che batteva sul tagliere, l'odore del coriandolo, del cumino, dell'anice poggiato nella teglia bollente, lo sfrigolio del burro nella padella, il suono secco e sordo del croccante alle noci pecan spezzato, quello che piaceva tanto a suo padre, il caramello che le si incollava sempre sulle mani, quel moto di orgoglio che l'assaliva quando il soufflé rimaneva gonfio; l'odore pungente dello zucchero sciolto sulla crème brûlée, il successivo rompersi di quello stesso zucchero al tocco del cucchiaio, la costante sensazione di trovarsi a due centimetri da terra quando si muoveva tra il piano cottura e l'isola, il frigo aperto una quarantina di volte al giorno, quel raggio di luce che penetrava tra le tende alle cinque, ogni Domenica pomeriggio, a ricordarle che era arrivata l'ora del tè – e cos'è l'ora del tè senza una carrot cake o i biscotti al burro? Come sarebbe stato se, nelle ore più buie della notte, dopo essere tornata da giornate sfiancanti in centrale e aver usato un po' troppo la pistola, non ci fosse stata nessuna ricetta nuova da provare?   
'' _Orribile_.''  
Era l'unica risposta che la ragazza riusciva a darsi, ormai aveva trovato in quella passione un effetto terapeutico; e in fondo, nonostante molto spesso la compagnia delle persone la asfissiasse, quasi le piacevano quelle rare cene che organizzava con la sua squadra. C'era qualcosa di particolarmente bello nel ritrovarsi tutti e cinque nell'ufficio dell'Ispettore Lestrade, con le solite birre scadenti - a cui si poteva far l'abitudine - e i piatti che lei portava appositamente per loro. Adorava vedere le loro espressione soddisfatte ad ogni forchettata presa ma più che altro le piaceva l'idea di condividere un po' più di sé stessa con loro, visto che avrebbero lavorato per molto tempo insieme e in quei primi due anni lei non si era mai esposta più di tanto. Un po' per paura, un po' perché erano poche le persone che non la infastidivano, si potevano contare sulle dita di una mano soltanto.

 ***

« Dixon, glielo ripeto per l'ennesima volta: quei documenti devono essere al sicuro. Sa meglio di me che è di importanza _nazionale._ Non possiamo permettere che qualcuno distrugga l'equilibrio che cerchiamo di mantenere da anni. »  
Il signor Holmes si accomodò meglio sulla poltrona in pelle nera e prese l'ultimo sorso del suo whiskey irlandese, intanto Mr. Bloodworth non poté non accorgersi degli sguardi minacciosi che gli stava dedicando.  
« Mycroft, l'ultima cosa di cui deve preoccuparsi sono quei documenti. Sono così ben nascosti che neanche io so dove si trovino. »   
Il rosso cercò di rispondere, leggermente più irritato di prima, ma venne immediatamente bloccato.  
«... sono nelle mani più sicure di Londra.»   
« Ti avevo espressamente chiesto di non parlarne con nessuno. Sono segreti di stato e devono rimanere tra di noi. »  
Nulla di buono succedeva quando Mycroft Holmes si rivolgeva a qualcuno usando la seconda persona singolare, infatti gli sembrò quasi infuriato; dopotutto era anche comprensibile: la sicurezza nazionale era stata completamente affidata a lui dalla regina stessa e persone come Dixon Bloodworth non potevano fare altro che aiutarlo di nascosto con l'aiuto costante dei Servizi Segreti Inglesi.  
« Sono segreti che una persona come lei terrebbe al sicuro a costo della sua stessa vita. »  
Cercò di rassicurarlo utilizzando il tono più convincente che aveva.  
Ed era vero, se a questo modo c'era qualcuno di cui si fidasse, quella persona era sicuramente lei. Non c'entravano le scelte di vita, il brutto carattere che si ritrovava, la troppa introversione – forse difetto genetico – ma Dixon sapeva che al sangue e alla famiglia, ma soprattutto all'Inghilterra, lei non avrebbe mai voltato le spalle.   
Aveva cercato in tutti i modi di farla crescere lontano da quell'ambiente, ma era venuta su proprio come lui. Così dannatamente testarda e patriottica. Così affascinata da quel mondo di potere e violenza.  
« Bloodworth, sei un ex agente dell'Intelligence, sai meglio di me che non ci si può fidare di nessuno in questo mondo. Sarebbero tutti pronti a venderti al primo offerente. »  
Il signor Holmes si alzò e si avvicinò al tavolino dei liquori, dove si versò dell'altro whiskey, dopodiché sorseggiandone un po' cominciò a camminare lentamente per lo studio. Si era rifugiato nel suo mind palace, succedeva sempre quando qualcosa non andava secondo i piani o quando qualcuno non obbediva ai suoi ordini, proprio come in quel caso. Eppure Dixon era sempre stato cauto e diligente, aveva sempre accettato ogni suo ordine, ogni sua imposizione, non aveva mai causato problemi, ed era per questi e tanti altri motivi che si era sempre fidato di lui.   
Sospirò. Non era nuovo i cambiamenti di piano, né agli incidenti di percorso, avrebbe sicuramente trovato un modo per risolvere la situazione.  
« Devo almeno sapere chi è e dove sono i documenti. »  
Sentì il signor Bloodworth ridacchiare.   
« Per la sicurezza di quei documenti, quella stessa persona mi ha fatto firmare un contratto di silenzio. Non posso dire a nessuno chi sia, ma la conosci e sono sicuro al centouno per cento che nel tuo mind palace hai la risposta. »  
A Mycroft parve per un attimo che l'ex agente si stesse prendendo gioco di lui, e con Mycroft Holmes non si poteva assolutamente giocare in questo modo, ci si sarebbe fatti male e anche molto. Respirò a fondo, avvicinandosi all'enorme finestra vetrata dello studio e perdendo lo sguardo nell'oscurità che da molte ore aveva circondato la città.   
« Dixon. Il nome. »  
Era serio e stava davvero cominciando ad innervosirsi, non poteva non sapere, odiava non essere a conoscenza delle cose, sopratutto quando riguardavano la sua nazione e la sicurezza di milioni di persone.  
« Devo parlarne prima con lei. Se infrangessi il contratto non me la farebbe passare liscia. Il suo modus operandi mi ricorda molto il tuo. » Rispose l'ex agente sogghignando.  
« Non sopporto questi giochi, Dixon, ma capisco che c'è un contratto di silenzio già firmato. Hai una settimana. Parla con questa persona, chiunque essa sia, poi però dovrai immediatamente dirmi chi è e dove tiene i documenti. »  
Il signor Bloodworth si alzò e si avvicinò all'amico, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
« Sarà fatto, Sir. »  
Si limitò a dire, perché a Mycroft Holmes non sarebbe piaciuto un no e nessuno mai si sarebbe permesso di negargli qualcosa. Anche se lo avessero fatto, lui avrebbe trovato sempre un modo per ottenere quello che voleva, dopotutto aveva più potere lui di chiunque altro sulla Terra.   
« Ora mi scuserai ma si è fatto tardi. Grazie per la cena. »   
Disse gelido, prendendo il cappotto, il suo costoso ombrello che portava sempre con se e uscendo dallo studio senza neanche aspettare una risposta o un saluto ricambiato. Scese le scale di Villa Bloodworth di fretta, ancora infastidito e stupito dal comportamento dell'amico. Odiava non riuscire a tenere tutto sotto controllo e quelle poche volte che succedeva si chiudeva, alzava mura alte quanto fortezze e ci si barricava dietro. All'esterno nulla cambiava, era sempre il politico poco incline al contatto umano, potevi accorgerti del suo cambiamento solo guardandolo negli occhi e quasi nessuno lo faceva, pochi ne erano all'altezza, a molti mettevano soggezione.  
C'erano volte in cui potevi sentire quasi freddo se ti avvicinavi troppo a Mycroft Holmes, e quella era una delle tante volte.   
« Sta andando via Signor Holmes? »  
Una voce calda e dolce lo svegliò e lo costrinse a ritornare alla realtà.  
« Sì, Miss Bloodworth si è fatto tardi anche per me. » Disse facendo per avvicinarsi alla porta. Aveva già la mano sulla maniglia quando Mairwen parlò di nuovo.  
« Qualsiasi cosa le abbia detto mio padre, mi scuso. »  
« Lei non c'entra niente con suo padre, non deve scusarsi per i suoi errori. »  
Non si guardarono neanche un attimo. Rimasero a debita distanza l'uno dall'altra immersi in qualche secondo di silenzio, ma Mycroft poteva sentire addosso lo sguardo di lei. Si chiese per un attimo che cosa stesse pensando, che cosa avesse sentito e come aveva fatto a capire. Dopotutto era rimasta al piano di sotto a lavorare ed era sicuro di avere sempre usato un tono di voce molto basso. Scosse la testa per cacciare tutti quei pensieri, non era il momento giusto per altri problemi, quelli che aveva erano già abbastanza.  
Abbassò la maniglia della porta e uscì velocemente, inoltrandosi nel buio di quella fredda notte londinese.  
« Arrivederci. »  
Riuscì a sentire, ma non si voltò né rispose. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strano ma vero sono riuscita a finire questo capitolo proprio oggi, anche se è più piccolo di quello precedente - ma è già tanto così, passare da scrivere massimo dieci righe a due capitoli in due mesi è... molto più di quanto mi aspettassi.   
> Un ringraziamento speciale vorrei farlo a tutti quelli che si son fermati a leggere questa storia così importante per me, grazie a chi ha letto in silenzio e grazie anche a Sara per averla recensita.  
> Spero vivamente che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto come il primo, e sono ovviamente curiosa di sapere cosa ne pensate,  
> anyway ci sentiamo al prossimo aggiornatmento.  
>   
>   
> Un abbraccio,   
> Ipswich ~   
> 


	3. The night is still young.

 

### The night is still young.

  


  
Dixon Bloodworth detestava vedere sua figlia passare la notte a lavorare incessantemente su quei dannati fascicoli gialli, che lui stesso conosceva fin troppo bene. Odiava vedere con quanta cura e dedizione si dedicava a scrivere i verbali, analizzare le prove e cercare di risolvere in meno tempo possibile i casi, in modo che non ci fosse mai più di _una_ vittima – perché Mairwen poteva sembrare sempre forte, _quasi_ insensibile, ma puntualmente veniva soffocata dai sensi colpa se le vittime cominciavano ad essere più di due. In quei pochi anni l'aveva sentita singhiozzare nel sonno troppo spesso, bere fin troppo alcool per offuscare la mente e cercare di dimenticare – ma certe morti non le si supera facilmente. _Mai_. Tutte le volte si malediva per non essere riuscito a convincerla a cambiare strada. Era combattuto, incastrato a metà tra volerla abbracciare e confessarle quanto fosse fiero di lei, per come stava crescendo e per la donna che stava diventando. Dall'altro lato lo infastidiva quanto somigliasse sempre di più a lui: era costantemente impegnata con i suoi casi e aveva soltanto un'amica fidata; si chiudeva a guscio, non faceva entrare nessuno e nessuno riusciva mai a capire cosa provasse o pensasse; i sentimenti erano quasi un ostacolo, qualcosa da tenere nascosto, poco sopportava il contatto fisico, aveva sempre quel sorrisetto sghembo addosso; e come se non bastasse, mesi prima gli aveva persino espresso il desiderio di voler entrare nei Servizi Segreti perché _voleva fare di più_ , voleva servire la Corona inglese nel miglior modo possibile.

«... Come hai fatto tu. » Aveva aggiunto.  
« E' già tanto che tu sia riuscita ad entrare a Scotland Yard, ora non esagerare. Non sopravvivresti un giorno nell'MI5. » Le aveva detto usando il tono più sfacciato e fastidioso di sempre.  
Dixon sapeva bene che Mairwen sarebbe stata presa immediatamente se avesse fatto domanda, l'avrebbero scelta ad occhi chiusi, senza neanche sottoporla ai test fisici e psicologici. L'aveva addestrata sin da quando era bambina, anche contro il volere dell'ex moglie. Non avrebbe mai lasciato che circolasse liberamente per l'Inghilterra senza sapere come difendersi e in cuor suo, in un piccolo angolo nascosto ai più, aveva sempre desiderato che la sua unica figlia intraprendesse la carriera che, per uno scherzo del destino, lei stessa aveva scelto da sola.  
Si poteva dire che la posizione in cui si trovava il Signor Dixon non era delle migliori: voleva difendere sua figlia più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo, voleva che fosse al sicuro da quel tripudio di proiettili, bombe ed esplosioni che era stata la _sua_ vita. Non voleva vederla ferita, né mutilata; non voleva che la sua mente si riempisse di immagini esclusivamente dolorose, non voleva per sua figlia quello che aveva avuto lui. Solo l'idea di saperla sola contro il mondo lo spaventava, nonostante fosse abbastanza furba e forte da riuscire a superare gli addestramenti senza neanche un graffio. La vedeva e l'avrebbe sempre vista come la piccola bimba dagli occhioni scuri a cui piaceva un po' troppo giocare a Cluedo. Ma allo stesso tempo nessuno avrebbe potuto quantificare quanto Dixon fosse fiero di tutti i casi che Mairwen aveva risolto, anche se poco gli piaceva come spesso e volentieri dovesse infrangere la legge per farla rispettare.  
L'aveva vista trasformarsi in quei due anni di lavoro: stava cominciando ad essere spietata. Risolveva casi su casi in tempi sempre più brevi e, secondo alcuni dei suoi informatori, aveva il grilletto facile. _Fin troppo facile_.  
La consapevolezza che molte vite dipendessero dal tempo che lei impiegava ad accettare una chiamata, l'aveva afferrata e la stava tenendo stretta. Ci era passato anche lui, Dixon sapeva perfettamente che, i primi tempi, tutti reagiscono così; all'inizio hai la forza di spaccare il mondo, pensi che tutti i criminali debbano temerti, che tutti saranno al sicuro. Quando cominci quel tipo di carriera ti sembra di essere immortale, poi ti ritrovi davanti un tizio _qualsiasi_ come Jim Moriarty e cominci a capire che in ballo c'è di più, che la tua vita è preziosa come quella degli altri e che forse alcuni mali non potranno essere mai estirpati.  
Come se non bastasse la continua ansia che contraddistingueva le giornate di Dixon Bloodworth da due anni a questa parte, ci si metteva anche Mycroft che non si fidava di lui. A chi avrebbe dovuto lasciare documenti che valevano la vita o la morte di alcune delle persone più importanti dell'Inghilterra, tra cui egli stesso, se non a sua figlia? La stessa figlia che continuava a trattare con pressapochismo e cinismo cronico perché così gli aveva ordinato la paura di perderla.  
Il suo rapporto con Mairwen era quanto di più irrazionale e strano ci potesse essere. Molto probabilmente la ragazza credeva di essere inutile, che non stesse combinando nulla – così come _lui_ le aveva suggerito in un moto di rabbia – e chissà quante altre teorie strane aveva elaborato la sua mente iperattiva, aiutate dai commenti poco carini che Dixon le rivolgeva sempre. Era consapevole del fatto che spesso e volentieri le sue frasi spingevano la figlia a volerlo vedere morto, o ad andare via di casa, ma l'unico modo per tenerla al sicuro era spronarla – con le maniere forti e con i modi sbagliati – a migliorare sempre di più, a diventare invincibile, almeno fino a che la natura umana permetteva.  
Il rumore di un paio di Louboutin nere, tacco 15, che si muovevano molto velocemente lungo il corridoio del piano superiore, lo fece trasalire. Se Mairwen era già sveglia significava che si era fatta mattina e lui non se ne era minimamente accorto. Aveva passato l'intera notte sveglio, seduto sulla poltrona in pelle del suo ufficio, a fargli compagnia solo il suono dell'acero che stava bruciando nel camino in pietra; lo stesso camino vicino al quale spesso aveva trovato la sua Mairwen, accovacciata, con le spalle ricurve su cui irrimediabilmente cadevano i lunghi capelli rossi, impegnata in chissà quali pensieri.  
I passi si erano fermati proprio di fronte la sua porta, sua figlia avrebbe bussato entro pochi secondi e sarebbe entrata per avvisarlo che stava per uscire e che non sarebbe tornata prima di cena. Dixon le avrebbe risposto con un grugnito o un qualsiasi altro verso, perché quell'ex agente dell'inteligence con più cicatrici che anni di vita, aveva deciso di essere troppo codardo. Due tocchi secchi e leggeri e il cigolio della maniglia che si abbassava introdussero l'entrata di Mairwen, vestita come sempre in modo impeccabile. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, accompagnandola con entrambe le mani, per poi voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui e riservargli uno sguardo severo, che poco si addiceva ad una ragazza della sua età. _Perché in fin dei conti era soltanto una ragazzina._  
« Sei vecchio, non dovresti passare tutta la notte sveglio. »  
Era preoccupazione quella che riusciva a percepire nelle sue parole?  
« Nessuno ti ha detto che tuo padre ha la pelle dura? »  
« La pelle, non il fegato. » Lo rimproverò, avvicinandosi e togliendogli il bicchiere ormai vuoto dalle mani.  
« Non guardarmi come se avessi ucciso qualcuno quando tu sei la prima che mi finisce le scorte di vino. » Brontolò, alzandosi dalla poltrona, avvicinandosi alla scrivania e appoggiandovisi con la schiena. Tirò su le maniche della camicia bianca e si schiarì la voce, stava ricominciando a parlare quando Mairwen lo interruppe.  
« Oggi ho milioni di cose da fare ma sarò a casa per cena, devi parlarmi di quello che è successo ieri sera. Perché il Signor Holmes è uscito da casa nostra infuriato? Che _altro_ hai fatto? »  
Il modo in cui aveva marcato quella parola avrebbe dovuto farlo infuriare, e così fu, _per sfortuna_. L'aveva pronunciata quasi con disprezzo e delusione. Da quando i ruoli in quella casa si erano invertiti? Era una ramanzina velata quella? Sua figlia gli si stava rivolgendo come se fosse un bambino troppo cresciuto che causava sempre guai? Proprio lei che era stata già schedata a Scotland Yard per quello che aveva combinato?  
« _Ragazzina_ , non ho fatto nulla, anzi, la colpa è tutta del tuo contratto di silenzio. E' stato quello a far infuriare il Signor Holmes. »  
Lo stupore provato da Mairwen in quel momento le si poteva leggere in ogni angolo del viso, partendo dalla fronte corrugata, passando per gli occhi sbarrati fino ad arrivare alle labbra semi aperte.  
« Scusa cosa? » Quasi urlò facendo un passo avanti in direzione del padre.  
Aveva conosciuto il grande, potente e affascinante Mycroft Holmes soltanto 10 ore prima e già lo aveva fatto innervosire.“ _Ottimo_ ”, pensò, cominciando a maledirsi da sola in tutte le lingue che conosceva. Poteva dire addio all'MI5 e all'MI6, ma anche a tutta un'altra serie di lavori che avrebbe potuto fare per il maggiore degli Holmes in persona.  
« Ieri sera voleva i _documenti_ ma non sapevo dove fossero e non potevo neanche dirgli chi li avesse, perché una ragazzina sfacciata, invadente e con enormi complessi di superiorità ha deciso di fare di testa sua e non rivelare a nessuno dove li tenesse. »  
Le aveva praticamente sputato quella frase addosso, accelerando la pronuncia di ogni sillaba e arrivando ad urlare l'ultima parola. Ogni tanto Mairwen pensava che suo padre avesse davvero bisogno di riposo, aveva degli sbalzi di umore che le donne incinte potevano soltanto immaginare.  
« Uno, sta' calmo. » - sillabò lei - « Due, se il Signor Holmes vuole i documenti, glieli porterò alla fine di questa settimana, appena avrò risolto il mio caso. » Continuò, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli verdi del padre.  
« E tre... » - si avvicinò giusto di un altro passo - « Dovresti essere contento che tua figlia, nonostante _tutto quello che hai fatto_ , continui a difenderti e cerchi di proteggerti. » Stavolta era il suo turno di sputargli addosso quanto più veleno fosse possibile. « Se per questa mattina è tutto, io andrei. » Disse di nuovo, dopo due minuti di silenzio reciproco. « E ti consiglio caldamente di farti una vacanza, vecchio mio, peggiori di giorno in giorno. »  
Si girò di spalle e si avvicinò alla porta, aprendola.  
« Non tardare, se la settimana passa e Holmes non ha i suoi documenti, non voglio neanche pensare cosa potrebbe succedere. » Le raccomandò con il tono più freddo che possedesse nel suo repertorio personale.  
« Stai tranquillo, non farei mai agitare il tuo adorato Signor Holmes, anche perché ne va della mia carriera. » Furono le sue ultime parole. Senza neanche salutare, Mairwen uscì dallo studio del padre e si diresse in salotto per prendere il cappotto e le ultime cose, proprio quel giorno non avrebbe potuto permettersi di fare tardi a lavoro. 

 

***  
 

« Doppio caffè forte con poco zucchero per lei, signorina cara. »  
Mairwen era così presa dall'analizzare i nuovi indizi del caso che la bloccava da ormai una settimana, che non si accorse dell'arrivo di Gigi.  
Alzò la testa accennando un dolce sorriso, quando sentì la sua voce, e prese il bicchiere di carta extralarge che l'amica le stava porgendo.  
« Sei la mia salvezza, tutte le mattine. » Le disse, sorridendo ancora di più e facendole segno di accomodarsi su una delle sedie poste difronte la scrivania. Gigi era l'unica alla quale era permesso entrare nel suo ufficio senza bussare o senza preavviso, a dire la verità era l'unica che potesse avvicinarsi a Mairwen senza che lei avesse voglia di allontanarla.  
« Novità sul caso? » Le domandò soffiando sul bicchiere per cercare di far raffreddare il suo latte.  
« Assolutamente no, è tutto sconnesso, questi nuovi indizi non hanno fatto altro che far crollare le ipotesi iniziali. » Rispose l'investigatore, sbuffando mentre si adagiava più comodamente sulla poltrona, portando il braccio destro sul bracciolo in modo da reggerle la testa.  
Gigi rise, osservandola muoversi. « _Sono proprio le soluzioni più semplici quelle che in genere vengono trascurate*_ , non dimenticartene mai. » Le disse saccente, pesando ogni parola di quella citazione così forte e importante per entrambe.  
« Non potrei mai dimenticarmene... » - affermò, accavallando le gambe - « Ma ci sono volte in cui gli omicidi sembrano scritturati da _Steven Moffat_. Da quando c'è stato il primo caso Moriarty, questi assassini se ne inventano una più del diavolo. »  
Ancora un altro sbuffo che provocò l'ennesima risata di Gigi. Adorava vedere Mairwen innervosirsi, non riuscire a risolvere un caso in una settimana era davvero troppo per lei, altri due giorni e l'avrebbe vista trasformarsi in una furia.  
« Troverai l'assassino a breve, il diavolo non è niente in confronto a te, Bloodworth. » Sottolineò, guardando l'amica con sguardo allusivo. La prima risposta che ricevette fu un gutturale verso di disapprovazione.  
« Smettila di tornare sempre a quell'incidente. Vorrei dimenticarlo. » Disse alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
« Ho come l'impressione che nessuno lo dimenticherà mai. Sarà una macchia indelebile su un curriculum impeccabile che dovrai portarti nella tomba. »  
A quelle parole Mairwen la guardò interrogativa.  
« Ci siamo svegliate poetiche stamattina? » Tutto quello che ricevette in risposta fu un'alzata di spalle e una risata, poi Gigi tornò a sorseggiare il suo latte e per un attimo l'ufficio si riempì di silenzio. Gli unici rumori udibili erano quelli della fotocopiatrice alla fine del corridoio, interrotti ogni tanto da qualche passo pesante di un agente e gli squilli dei telefoni fissi dell'ufficio generale. Mairwen inspirò profondamente, giornate così quiete in centrale non si vedevano né _sentivano_ da tanto tempo.  
« Ieri sera mi hanno presentato a Mycroft Holmes. Ad una delle solite cene di mio padre. » Disse, poi, tutto d'un fiato e con un tono di voce più basso del normale. Non seppe perché lo aveva detto, non era stato un avvenimento così importante né tantomeno avvincente, ma sentiva che aveva bisogno di dirlo alla sua migliore amica – solo che non credeva che una semplice frase, come quella, avrebbe rischiato di far soffocare Gigi con il suo amato latte bollente.  
« Q-Quel Mycroft Holmes? » Balbettò in risposta. « Gigi, ne esiste uno solo, ovvio che sia _quel_ Mycroft Holmes. » Si affrettò a risponderle, domandandosi il perché di quella reazione così esagerata. Dopotutto aveva _soltanto_ conosciuto uno degli uomini più potenti dell'Inghilterra.  
« E come è stato? Cioè... che ti ha detto? Che ha fatto? Dicono che sia sempre scortese, arrogante e freddo. » Curiosa, la ragazza, si avvicinò di più alla scrivania e puntò gli occhi in quelli dell'amica.  
« Oh ma lo è e lo è stato per tutta la sera. » - sogghignò compiaciuta - « Ma non saprei dirti altro perché dopo un veloce baciamano, Eleanor Ashworth mi ha trascinato via. » Si interruppe, ripensando al tocco leggero delle labbra di lui ancora umide di vino, sulla sua mano.  
« Non è tanto ma è sempre meglio che una battutina sarcastica, anche se il baciamano lo fa con tutte. Quell'uomo è un dongiovanni, si è portato a letto mezza City. »  
« Ha capito quali sono le sue priorità, penso. » continuò l'investigatore, con tono malizioso. Le due amiche si guardarono per un istante e poi scoppiarono entrambe a ridere. « Anche noi lo abbiamo capito, già da tanto tempo, ma non abbiamo la sua _fortuna_. »  
« Esattamente. » le rispose Mairwen mentre rideva ancora.  
« E' meglio che vada ora, senza di me Lestrade non riesce a trovare neanche la tazza del caffè. » Disse Gigi alzandosi e avvicinandosi all'amica per scoccarle un bacio sulla fronte. « E a te fa piacere poter essergli così utile. » proseguì Mairwen, guardandola in modo complice.  
« Non farmelo impazzire. » aggiunse sorridendole, osservando l'amica avvicinarsi alla porta. « Non più del normale, stai tranquilla. » le rispose lei, facendole un occhiolino e uscendo dalla stanza. L'investigatore sorrise, prendendo un sorso del caffè ormai tiepido e perdendosi per un attimo con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto. Non avrebbe mai potuto farcela senza Gigi e ogni tanto, proprio come in quel momento, Mairwen si domandava che cosa sarebbe successo se in quel Settembre di sette anni prima non l'avessero costretta a dividere la camera del campus con una bionda svampita, che le avrebbe reso quei 5 anni di università un vero e proprio inferno. Il migliore che avrebbe mai potuto immaginare. 

  
 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **Note dell'autrice:**    
> Buon pomeriggio, non so quanto tempo sia passato dallultimo aggiornmento, questo capitolo è stato scritto con una lentezza unica visto che tra esami e tesi di laurea il tempo diminuisce ogni giorno di più e la mia vita universitaria ha ovviamente la priorità - per quanto a me piacerebbe molto passare le mie intere giornate a scrivere di Mycroft Holmes.   
> Come avete potuto notare, vicino ad una frase, nella seconda parte del capitolo c'è un asterico, no, non l'ho messo per abbellire il tutto ma per segnare la solita noticina che volevo riportarvi qui giù: * « _Sono proprio le soluzioni più semplici quelle che in genere vengono trascurate. » _ è una frase ripresa direttamente da “Il segno di Quattro ” di Arthur C. Doyle. Vi avviso che nella storia ci saranno tantissime citazioni sia dai libri sia dalla serie della BBC, perché le reputo essenziali per rendere la storia credibile.    
>   
> Detto questo, prima di lasciarvi, volevo ringraziare  **[DalamarF16](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=98962) ** che con tantissima pazienza sta betando la storia e senza di lei pubblicherei capitoli con tantissimi errori e refusi. Grazie infinite <3   
>   
>   
> Ps: se non vi ho risposto alle bellissime recensioni che mi avete lasciato è perché non ho davvero tempo, perdonatemi. Appena ho di nuovo 5 minuti liberi passo a rispondere a tutte. E grazie davvero infinite per aver letto la storia, averla messa nelle seguite e avermi lasciato i vostri pareri.  
>   
> Ci sentiamo al prossimo aggiornamento.   
> Un abbraccio,   
> Ipswich ~

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note dell'autrice:**    
> Se siete arrivati fino a qui la prima cosa che sento di dirvi è **_grazie_**. Sono fuori dal giro delle fanfiction da così tanto tempo che stasera avevo il terrore di pubblicare perché sono arrugginita e si vede, ma dovevo farlo. Sto organizzando questa storia dagli inizi di Settembre e pensare a tutti gli intrecci mi ha permesso di superare un periodo abbastanza tosto. Proprio per questo motivo, io che nella vita non ho mai concluso veramente niente, ho deciso di cominciare questo progetto su uno dei miei personaggi preferiti - appunto, Mycroft - per dimostrare a me stessa che ho le capacità di scrivere, di esprimermi e tenere comagnia agli altri con le mie parole. Ma soprattutto perché per quanto fittizi, i personaggi creati da Sir Doyle e Moffat mi hanno fatto compagnia - e continuano a farlo - quando ho bisogno di isolarmi un attimo dal resto del mondo.   
>  Detto questo, ci sono un paio di persone che devo ringraziare. In primis, ho da ringraziare fortemente [Marthiachan](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=61784&catid=1062#main) , autrice della meravigliosa [Alphabet ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2944576&i=1). Inutile dirti altro, già ti ho scritto tutto quello che volevo dirti. Grazie per aver reso vero ed umano il nostro Mycroft, spero di farlo anche io, voglio rendergli giustiza e farlo conoscere. Perché non esiste solo Sherlock Holmes. Nè esiste solo la Johnlock. E grazie anche per avermi ispirato così tanto da mettermi a scrivere davvero e rendere tutto il progetto concreto.   
> Ringrazio anche le tre anime pie, di cui non faccio i nomi ma si riconosceranno sicuramente, che hanno letto il capitolo mentre era in costruzione e mi hanno tanto incoraggiato con le loro belle parole.   
> Ed infine volevo dire alla mia [Mosca](https://www.facebook.com/Mosca-in-una-stanza-174994239213049/?fref=ts), bravissima scrittrice e amica fidata, che senza i suoi consigli avrei pubblicato una mezza schifezza piena di virgole inutili. Grazie per aver perso un'ora della tua vita dietro uno stupido capitolo, non hai idea di quanto mi abbia fatto piacere.   
>   
> Tornando ad essere pratici e lasciando indietro i sentimentalismi, volevo darvi qualche **Warning/Info.**  
>  1\. Le ship della storia saranno le seguenti: **Sherlolly** \- **MycroftxMairwen** \- **JohnxMary**. (Preciso che non ho nulla contro la Johnlock e sono per ''Shippa chi ti pare, basta che sei felice'', ma volevo evitare incomprensioni.)  
>  2\. Ho dovuto mettere, a prescindere, l'avvertimento **OOC** per un semplice motivo: ho letto la scheda di Mycroft online e non so quanto riuscirò a farlo rimanere com'è. Non dico che lo stravolgerò completamente, ma è uno tosto e la storia ha una base romantica oltre che d'azione. Diciamo che mi sto salvando il sederino, poi se riesco a mantenere integro il personaggio ma a muoverlo come voglio... non sarà male come cosa.   
> 3\. Avrete notato qualche parola asteriscata durante lettura, a meno che non siate delle talpe come me, non vi preoccupate, le ho aggiunte solo per darvi qualche spiegazione che reputo ''importante'':  a) Mairwen \- Nome di origine Gallese, deriva dall'unione di Mair( in Ingl: Mary) + Gwen e significa: bianca, giusta, fortunata.   b)Céline \- E' il nome di una nota borsa che amo alla follia, ma visto che non posso permettermela l'ho ceduta al mio personaggio.  c) Trentina - Preciso che non so quanti anni abbia Mycroft, so che è relativamente vecchio ma non volendo cadere nella quasi ''pedofilia'', ho optato per i 30 anni. Se anche non fosse la sua età, vi prego passateci sopra perché poi nei prossimi capitoli e nel resto della storia la loro differenza di età mi servirà molto. E' tutto calcolato.   
>   
>   
> E questo è tutto,   
> spero davvero che come inizio vi abbia incuriosito. Ogni critica è ben accetta, ~~non sono per niente permalosa~~.  
>  Grazie a chiunque leggerà.   
>   
> Un abbraccio,   
> Ipswich ~


End file.
